The Gospel According to Albus Severus
by Dignified Madman
Summary: Post DH, post epilogue. Spoilers I suppose. Albus Severus and Scorpius's years at Hogwarts. Do you see the sneakiness and whatnot? Chaptered fiction, inprogress. Will hopefully become slashy. We'll see. ACCOMPANIMENT TO GRAMMARSLASH'S.
1. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Gospel According to Albus Severus  
**Chapter Number: **Two  
**Rating: **G  
**A/N: **This is chapter two of the fiction. Chapter one is here. This is a joint fic. The odd chapter numbers are on grammarslash's account, and the even chapters are on my account.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. 

The day I had been dreading for the eleven years of my life. I looked about the vast train station, and I felt as if I was going to wet myself.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," my father continued to give me encouragement. I wished that the words worked, but they didn't. All I could think of was, _Please don't get Slytherin. Please don't get Slytherin. _The conductor called and I looked at my parents with wide eyes, hoping that they would let me stay at home.

"Go on, Al, you're going to miss the train. You don't want to do that," my dad said with a smile. I knew there was no turning back.

I meekly followed my brother onto the train. He walked into a compartment and I followed behind.

I sat down in the seat beside James. Shortly afterwards two girls I had never seen before entered the compartment. James gave me a funny look. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that.

"Should we go find another compartment?" one of the girls asked.

"No, you don't need to leave Logainne," James said giving me the look again. "Al, can you go find another compartment?"

I looked up at him and blinked. Was he telling me to get another compartment for the girls, or to leave them alone? I figured he didn't want me to hang around his friends.

"But James, mum and dad said that you had to—" I didn't get to finish because James cut me off.

"Alright, Al, mum and dad are out of the way now, off to your own compartment." It was now clear that I was embarrassing him in front of his friends.

Fine, if he didn't want me around, I wouldn't be around.

I bit my quivering lower lip, and searched for a new compartment. If my brother didn't want me around him, I didn't want to be around him either. _I refuse to be in Gryffindor!_

I peered through the windows of the compartments I passed by, and they all were filled with older students talking and laughing.

Was I going to have to spend the train ride in the aisle? Were students even allowed to stay in the corridor?

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I bit down on my lower lip again, hoping to stop the flow.

Finally, I saw it. In the compartment was a blonde boy, about my age.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The boy indicated that I could enter, so I quickly took a seat across from him.

"Please shut the door," he said in a funny voice. I got up and closed the door, and sat back down.

I noticed that the boy was reading a book. I couldn't see the title. I wanted to know what he was reading. I wondered if I should ask him what it was. I didn't want to interrupt him though. I looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. Then I looked back at the boy. Then out the window again. Then back to the boy.

"Do you have a mental disorder?"

I almost jumped. I didn't expect the boy to speak.

"I don't think so," I said quickly. "I mean, _I_ don't think so, but maybe I do. I don't know. Should I take a test? Do they have tests? What kind of tests? Do they _hurt_?"

Now the boy had got me worried. What if I had a mental disorder? How would I know if I had one? Should I ask my parents about this? What would they say?

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

I looked over at the boy expecting him to be as excited as I was by the sudden appearance of sweets. Much to my surprise, his expression didn't change.

I looked over at the cart; my dad had given me five knuts and told me to buy something good.

"Are you going to buy anything?" I asked the boy, waiting for excitement to spring forwards. Maybe he hadn't noticed the trolly.

"I don't fancy sweets." Don't fancy sweets? _Don't fancy sweets?_ How can one not fancy sweets?

"Are you going to buy anything dear?" the trolly witch said to me with a smile.

Everything on the trolly was so tempting, and my dad _did_ give me money—

"Yes, I'll get something," I said, trying to contain my excitement.

"What would you like?" That was a good question. What did I want? There were so many choices. So many options, but not enough money.

"What should I get?" I looked back at the boy: he was absorbed in his book. He looked up at me, no emotion in his eyes.

"What do you feel like having?"

That was a lot of help. If I knew what I was felt like having, I wouldn't have asked for his opinion.

Eventually, I decided to get one chocolate frog, and a bag of gummy wands.

I sat down and was about to open my chocolate frog, but the glint of the sun off of the boy's hair caught my attention.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"What?" the boy recoiled. I hadn't meant any harm in my question, I was just curious.

"Well, I just want to know how it feels. Your hair is a funny colour. It looks like sand. I just wanted to know if it feels like sand."

"My hair doesn't feel like sand."

"Can I touch it, though? I want to feel it for myself."

The boy looked very confused. He looked at my hands, which were folded in my lap. "Are your hands clean?"

I held out my hands so that he could see. He looked them over. After what seem forever, he nodded. "Ok, you can touch my hair."

I sat down beside him and ran my fingers through his blonde locks.

I almost let out a gasp. His hair was really, really soft. It wasn't rough at all!

"Wow! Your hair feels like silk. How do you get it to feel like that?"

"I don't know. It just is."

I rand my fingers through my own hair; it was thick and coarse. "I wish my hair could feel like that."

"I think we should get into out uniforms." he said suddenly. He closed his book, and retrieved his uniform from his trunk. "Are you going to get changed?"

"Uh … yeah," I stuttered. I remember that I left my trunk in James' compartment. I reluctantly stood up. "I'll be right back." Then I left.

I came back in my Hogwarts uniform to find the boy, also in his, was reading his book. As I sat down, I realized I had forgotten to eat my sweets.

I instantly ripped into my chocolate frog package, anticipating the jump. It leaped, and I grabbed it in mid-air.

I looked into the package for the collectable card; it was Harry Potter, my father. I already had at least ten of them at home.

"Do you collect Chocolate Frog Cards?"

The boy looked up at me, "No."

"Would you like my card? It can start your collection."

"Um …" he looked at my outstretched hand. "Alright then."

I gave him the card and he appeared to study it.

"That's Harry Potter. He's my dad."

The boy displayed no emotion. He looked up at me and said thank you.

I finished off my sweets, and felt the train pull to a stop. I quickly jumped up and looked out the window. It was too dark to see anything.

I looked over to the boy and saw him calmly putting his book into his trunk.

"Are you excited?" I asked, hoping to bring some emotion to the boy.

"Yes." he said with out changing his flat expression.

As I left the train, I could hear a familiar booming voice, "Firs' years o'er 'ere!"

I sprinted over to the large figure, waving as I went.

"Alright there, Al?" the vast man said as I came into view. "Yer a'ready in yer firs' year? It was jus' yes'rday yer da was taking tha boat ride across tha lake."

"Nice to see you again, Hagrid. Mum and dad say 'hi'," I said with a smile.

Hagrid lead us over to the lake. I let out a gasp. The lake was huge, and there were only tiny boats to take us over. I wondered if the boats would be able to carry us.

I loaded into a boat with the blonde boy, and two girls. None of us spoke on our ride over. We were all amazed at the castle looming in front of us. At least, I was amazed; blonde-boy looked indifferent.

We landed on the shore and followed Hagrid into the castle. He led us towards a huge set of doors, where an old lady was waiting for us. Hagrid gave me a wink before he left.

I stared up at the lady. She was tall and skinny. Her hair was dark and flowed down to her waist. She scared me.

In her hand was a clipboard. She looked down at it before clearing her throat.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts," she said in a clipped voice. "My name is Professor Sinistra, and the subject I teach is astronomy. I won't have any of you in my class until third year.

"In a few moments, you will be brought into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses."

Professor Sinistra continued to explain the differences between the four houses. I wasn't really paying attention. I kept glancing over at the blonde boy. He was paying attention, or it looked like he was paying attention. I couldn't be sure with him. He was a strange boy, but I wanted him to be my friend. It was strange. It was like he was the positive end of a magnet and I was a negative … or would it be the other way around? There was something drawing me towards him.

"Hurry along now. It is time for you to get sorted. Follow along in a single file. Once you are inside, stand along the wall and wait for your name to be called. Alright, let us go now."

She opened the doors to the Great Hall, and we followed in.

My eyes were instantly drawn upwards. There was a huge hole were the ceiling was supposed to be. It was open right to the outside, and I could see the sky. I was wondering what would happen if it was raining outside, but then I remembered being told that the ceiling was enchanted to look like there was no ceiling.

I looked out into the sea of students. I spotted my brother at the Gryffindor table. He smiled and waved at me. _Now he wanted me around_, I thought bitterly. There was no way I was going to be sorted into Gryffindor.

I looked down at the blonde boy. I wanted to be sorted into the same house as him. Yeah, I was going to get sorted into his house. I would tell the hat to put me in what ever house he got in.

My eyes scanned the tables again. I spotted my cousin Victorie waving at me and smiling. I wouldn't mind getting into Hufflepuff with her. That wouldn't be so bad.

I glanced up at the stool, and noticed that the blonde by was already getting sorted.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted, just moments after being placed on his head. My stomach dropped. _Slytherin?_ He got sorted in Slytherin. The only house I knew that I for sure would not want to be in. But I wanted to be in the same house as him. What would be worse, being in Slytherin, or not getting to know the boy?

"Potter, Albus Severus." I jumped as I heard my name called. I quickly sat upon the stool, and the hat was placed on top of my head.

"_Ah, a Potter. Hm … this is an easy decision"_

_Please don't put me in Gryffindor._

"_Why ever not? That is the place I can see you in. Your talents will evolve. Strong blood flows through your veins."_

_I want to be in Slytherin._

"_Slytherin you say? Hm … interesting. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be in Gryffindor?"_

_Please, I want to be in Slytherin. _

"_I can also see great things for you in Slytherin. Great things your father could have accomplished if only he allowed me to sort him in Slytherin. Well, it better be _Slytherin!"

There was a huge cheer from the Slytherin table. The other tables clapped politely, but I could tell that they were shocked. My eyes landed on James as I got up from my seat. He looked as if someone hit him with a bludger. I felt bad, but then I remembered what he said to me on the train, and I didn't feel so bad.

* * *

**A/N2:** That was the first chapter from Albus Severus' POV. Next chapter will be posted on grammarslash's page. 


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Odd chapters are on grammarslash's page. Yes, we are severly sneaky and whatnot.

* * *

The common room wasn't as scary as I thought.

When our prefect first led us down into the dark dungeon, I thought I was going to die.

I wondered where he was taking us. Were we going to be tortured? My only source of comfort was the arm of the blonde boy, Scorpius.

After the portrait of the scary lady opened up, the view I saw was one that I had not expected.

The common room was amazing! There were welcome banners of green lining the walls, all with the Slytherin logo on them.

There were four huge arm chairs beside the fireplace, and beside them were a couple of big couches. I wanted to run and jump on one of them, but the prefect was showing us to our room.

When he opened our door, my eyes caught sight of five of the biggest, most comfortable looking beds I'd ever seen! The beds all had green velvet curtains, and green sheets.

The prefect told us that our trunks were at the foot of our beds, and if we needed anything to ask him. He also told us his name, but I forgot it.

All five of us quickly went in search of our beds. Mine was between Scorpius' and the wall. I looked around nervously. I don't like sleeping next to walls. My bed at home has always been in the middle of the room. Whenever I slept over at my grandparents' house, I've always made James sleep next to the wall.

I wanted to ask someone if they wouldn't mind switching with me, but I didn't want to be known as a scaredy cat.

---

I work us early the next morning – I finally managed to get to sleep by putting up a pillow between me and the wall. I was so eager to start classes. I wondered what classes I would have, who would be my teachers, when I would eat lunch, and how much homework I would have. I've never had homework before. I wondered what it would be like. James always said that homework was the worst part of school. I hope he was just overreacting.

I was starting to get really nervous. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, and began to feel calmer.

I put on my uniform, which had appeared on my chair over night. I wondered if the house elves did it. My aunt Hermione always talked about house elves. She talked about the unfairness of their situation. She always complained about how the fall of Voldemort should have resulted in the equality of species. Most of the time, I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Are you planning on going to breakfast?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked around. I noticed that the room was almost empty. Only Scorpius and I were left in the room.

"Oh, right," I said pushing myself further away from my inner mind.

He gave me a quizzical look before heading out the door.

I quickly grabbed my book bag, and hurried after him.

---

"First years," another pointed woman was talking to us. It seemed as if the whole school was filled with pointy women. "I am Slytherin's Head of House, Professor Vector. I teach Arithmancy, which is the study of numbers to predict the outcome of the future. I am hoping to see all of you in my class in your third year.

"Now if I can draw your attention towards the timetable in front of you." I picked up the paper in front of me. "If I am correct, your timetables should be nearly, if not identical to, your neighbours'." I tired to see if our papers were the same, but there were too many boxes to follow.

Professor Vector explained how the timetables worked, and what each class was. The schedule wasn't as confusing as I had thought it was going to be.

"Period one is now over. You will all proceed to your second period class. Can someone tell me what that is?"

"Herbology with Professor Longbottom!" I shouted out quickly.

"Very good. I expect you all to be exceptional students, and uphold the Slytherin honour. You are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here's another instalment. Keep checking out grammarslash for the other chapters.

* * *

The morning went by so fast I could barely keep up! Uncle Neville's class was so much fun. We were allowed to play around in the dirt to get used to our tools. I don't think Scorpius was too fond of that. I even managed to give Uncle Neville my love before I left so I wouldn't get a howler.

While we were heading to Charms, a suit of armour jumped out at us. It was so scary that I grabbed onto Scorpius' arm without thinking. I let go quickly because I thought that he would be mad, or scared, or both, but he wasn't. He had the same blank expression on his face. I wondered how he could look so serious all of the time. I wondered if I would be able to hold a straight face for so long, so I decided to try it.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked me when we got to class.

"Yeah," I said, trying not to move a muscle in my face, "I'm trying to keep my face blank like you."

It was really hard to keep my face still while talking. Also, there were a lot of brilliant things on the wall that I just wanted to stare at with my mouth wide open. "Right," he said before sitting down in a desk off to the side of the classroom. He looked so serious and ready to learn. I really didn't want to bother him, so I sat in the desk right beside him, but I didn't say a single word. I just stared at an inkblot on my desk and tried to keep my face still for the rest of class.

The bell rang finally and I looked for my schedule in my book bag, but I couldn't find it. How was I supposed to get to my next class? I guess I would have to ask Scorpius.

He looked down at the schedule that was neatly placed on his desk and said, "Lunch."

I was really excited for lunch because the food the night before was so good. I had never seen so much food in my life before, it was even more than Grandmum's Christmas dinner which had to feed a lot because there were so many of us.

Sadly, the lunch didn't look nearly as good. There was a tray of sandwiches and a tray of chips and pitchers of pumpkin juice and water. I poured myself a full glass of pumpkin juice and stared at the sandwich meat. I wasn't sure what it was, so I asked Scorpius.

"I think it may be turkey."

"Are you _sure_? It kind of looks like ham, and I hate ham. I don't know how anyone can eat it. My Grandmum always tries to make me eat it, but I always slip it onto James' plate when she's not looking. James loves ham! He could eat it at every meal, probably. Do you like ham?" I picked up a sandwich while I waited for him to answer. "Are you _sure_ this is turkey?" I had to interrupt. "I don't think I'll eat it. I'll just eat chips. Do you think I could survive on only chips? Do you want my sandwich since I'm not eating it?"

He looked at me as if I asked him to clean the toilet with his tongue and said, "No, I already have my own sandwich."

"Oh, alright." I looked at my sandwich, not sure what to do with it. I didn't want to waste it because my Grandmum always said there were starving wizards in Africa.

"Hey, Al, you not feeling hungry?" I turned around excited because James had come to visit me.

"James! Hi! I am hungry, but I think it's a ham sandwich and I don't like ham, so I only ate chips. I don't know what to do with my sandwich because I can't let it go to waste or the wizards in Africa will starve!"

"Al, don't be stupid, no one is going to starve. If you don't want your sandwich, I'll eat it," he said while taking a seat and grabbing my sandwich. He took a bite and then looked at me with a solemn expression, "I just wanted to say that I am sorry that you got sorted into Slytherin. It's a real shame that you ruined years of family tradition, but I'm sure you'll be forgiven eventually."

I _ruined_ years of family tradition! I didn't even think of that when I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin. How could I have been so selfish? I couldn't admit my guilt so I said, "I didn't mean to be put in Slytherin!"

I was going to be disowned from the family, I knew it. I was going to have to live alone on the streets of London, panhandling. It wouldn't do me any good anyway because I only know the streets of Muggle London and muggle money is useless in the wizarding world. I was going to have to drop out of Howarts and become a muggle all because I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin. What had I done!?

"Calm down, Al," James said reading the obvious distress on my face, "I said you'd be forgiven … eventually."


End file.
